pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
True Sacred Yin World
True Sacred Yin World (真界的圣, Zhēn jiè de shèng) is one of four Great True Worlds in the Lower Realm of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. About It's Kalpa Lord is Hong Yue and the owner of this True World is the Sublime Paragon of True Sacred Yin World. One of the races inhabiting this True World are Spirits of Nine Yin. They live on Sacred Spirit Continent.Ch. 496 True Sacred Yin World is filled with cold air.Ch. 1095 There exists Yin River and nine underworlds.Ch. 1109 Cultivators from this True World are renown for using enormous ancient bronze swords for travelling.Ch. 811 True Sacred Yin World is also famous among the four Great True Worlds for its Puppetry Art, and almost all of the divine abilities in True Sacred Yin World’s Sacred Yin Sect were related to puppets. Creating puppets and using them to train had practically become the essential Art of Sacred Yin Sect. Sacred Slaves are valuable in all of the True Worlds.Ch. 1108 Cultivators from this True World served as True Guards in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. They had a camp in the Region of Suppression and were responsible for patrolling Western Ring Nebula.Ch. 804 Background After the disaster ending third era of Arid Triad, four Great True Worlds were born, True Sacred Yin World among them.Ch. 1201 After the emergence of Fifth True World, it was invaded by other four Great True Worlds. They worked together to destroy the Fifth True World and Abyss Builders.Ch. 785 Chang He was a Dynast and was suppose to became next Kalpa Lord, but he went against his Master and was exiled to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1001 History Book 4 When Su Ming, under identity of Dao Kong, entered the camp of forces from True Sacred Yin World in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, he destroyed it with the fifth kiln. Many planets collapsed and tens of thousand of cultivators were killed.Ch. 1045 Book 5 After the explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal in True Morning Dao World, a huge gap was created between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 Tremors spreaded to other True Worlds. The Sublime Paragon of True Sacred Yin World ordered to start preparations for war against those from beyond Arid Triad.Ch. 1138 Book 6 On invitation of Ninth Summit Sect, the armies from True Sacred Yin World and the Fourth True World were stationed near Arid Triad's gap as the first line of defense.Ch. 1249 Some time later, cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier descended and the war ensued.Ch. 1266 After three days, they killed everyone and then second army appeared. It was slaughtered too. Then another three armies came, but Ancient Gods, the Eight Paramount Daos, the huge beasts and ten Murderous Saints from Dark Dawn descended. The Sublime Paragon of Sacred Yin was severely wounded and the Sublime Paragon from the Fourth True World was killed. True Sacred Yin World was sealed and they no longer sent any cultivators outwards.Ch. 1273 Months later, an intense battle happened in True Sacred Yin World and it was conquered by forces from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier.Ch. 1288 100 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, the spiritual aura was erupting. Powerful cultivators from the previous aeons were causing mayhem. All of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos fell into chaos, each year, many lives fading away. Every galaxy was crumbling, except True Morning Dao World, which was protected by Su Ming. Many people found a refuge there, because old monsters didn't dare to invade it.Ch. 1361 Slaughters stopped 50 years later, after Su Ming killed many cultivators from previous aeons.Ch. 1365 Before there were 5 years left, wings of Harmonious Morus Alba were so close, that cultivators could see the other wing. The booming sounds were resounding, which was known as the legendary funeral bell announcing the arrival of the disaster. It killed many cultivators not in Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1366 Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos crashed with Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1367 All was reduced to nothingness, when Xuan Zang absorbed the butterfly.Ch. 1376 Reference List Category:True Worlds Category:Arid Triad